Tomato Love Story
by bellesareringing
Summary: Tell me a story... A love story about two tomatoes and how they found love, Tell me a tomato love story... Fem!RomanoXSpain Includes Fem!ItalyXGermany
1. Chapter 1

Hello my lovelies~! I hope none of you have given up on me because of my hiatus, every story for me is hit or miss and I just can't continue sometimes.

I really hope you all forgive me for that, I started a story that I didn't know I could finish.

I hope you all enjoy this new story.

PS. The mother is Lovina~!

* * *

"Mommy!"

"Yes?"

"Tell me a story." I turned back around looked at my daughter.

"Well... Alright... What kind of story?" I went and sat next to her on her bed.

"A romance! Like the Beauty and the beast!" I nodded thinking about what story to tell her.

"Alright, I got one, but you'll have to listen close, cause its the best romance of all."

"Once upon a time, there was a little girl."

"Like me?"

"Smaller!"

"That's pretty small!"

"And this little girl... She had a turtle. One hot day she left this turtle on a bench while she went to get a drink, When she came back... He was gone!"

"What?!"

"That's right!"

"What happened to him!?"

"Someone thought I left him and took him!"

"Oh no!"

"But that is just the beginning, our real story starts fifteen years later."

"That's so long!"

"I know! But that's how long it takes!"

"Still a long time." She mumbled and I frowned.

"If you don't wanna hear it I can go."

"No! Please finish." She begged and I nodded chuckling at her.

"Ok..Here we go, There once was a girl named... Lovina!"

"Are you starting over?"

"No, this is the same girl who lost her turtle."

"Ohhh!"

"As I was saying, she lived with her only sister Felicia! One day she was walking down the street and saw a new coffee shop had been opened."

"Like auntie Felicia?

"Yes only this girl was air headed, what you'd call a dummie."

"I've heard you call auntie Felicia that. And You also call uncle Luddy a potatoe ba-"

"As I was saying! They saw a new cafe."

Lovina's POV

"Ve~ There's a new cafe Lovi~ why don't we go in check it out before school?" My air headed sister skipped beside me as we walked down the sidewalk, I sighed and shook my head.

"I told you to stop calling me that. And i'll go, but only because you didn't make coffee this morning." We turned into the coffee shop hearing a bell ring as we walked in.

"Hola~ Welcome to cafe Spagna~!"

"Ciao!" Feliciana greeted cheerily, I just nodded because in my opinion it was still too early to be cheerful.

I heard him speak again, his voice was pretty and smooth, like silk.

"What's someone as pretty as you doing her so early?" Great, someone else who likes my sister.

I sighed before I felt Feliciana come up to my ear, "Lovi he's talking to you."

"Yeah, right." I scoffed and crossed my arms jerking away from her.

I turned around though, and he was staring right at me with a dumb smile, I blushed deep red and turned away.

"Trying to get coffee cheerful bastardo."

"Ahah! Such a dirty word for such a lovely mouth~!"

"So many words for someone so seemingly dumb." I glared at him for good measure and he only smiled.

"What can I get you~?"

"Ve~ I'll have a hazelnut macchiatos with an extra pump of hazelnut!" He wrote that down and smiled at me.

"You?"

"A cafe mocha with five pumps of mocha." I said bitterly not looking at him.

"Alright, one hazelnut macchiatos with an extra pump of hazelnut, and a cafe mocha with five pumps of mocha coming right up~!"

He walked away to make the drink and gave me a smile.

"I think he thinks you're cute Lovi~!"

"I'm sure that's not it. Maybe there's something in my hair."

"Ve~ I'm telling you, he's pretty cute! Not my type though, you should ask what his name is~!"

I shook my head and gave her a stern look, "No, I'm not asking what his name is and I'm not giving him my name. That's final you hear?"

She pouted briefly before cheering up again and bouncing on the balls of her feet.

My sister, she is the picture of perfect and pretty, wavy hair always in a ponytail, thin, sparkling gold eyes, and to top it all off she's as cheerful as they come.

People always favour her, because she's the nice, talented one.

A-"Your drinks are ready~!" Happy bastardo called and I looked at him and grabbed my drink, setting it down to give him what I owed.

I slapped my money down on the counter and gave him a glare which he responded to with a grin.

"Have a nice day~!"

"Thank you, you too!" My sister called and I gave him a wave as we walked away.

"You should've asked his name Lovi~ he was staring at you! Ve~"

"I'm serious about the hair thing there must be something in it." I insisted trying not to blush, she looked at my hair and gave me a smile.

"Nope! Nothing!"

I turned away and glared at ground, taking a sip of my drink, "For an idiot his drinks aren't half bad."

Feli peered at me and giggled, "Is that a blush I see? I believe it is sorella~!"

"No! It isn't! This damn caffe is too hot!"She took my drink and took a sip swirling it in her mouth.

"Ve~ but Lovi this is just how you like it~!"

I blushed and looked away glaring at the ground.

Blushes deep red and looks away, "Would you stop talking for five minutes? Geez you're so annoying!"

We walked in silence for a few minutes before I tried to take a drink only to realise feli still had it.

"And give me back my drink!"

"And that is the first part of the story!"

"What? There's gotta be more!" Her face turned into one of nervousness and shock.

"There is more, but now I believe there is a child who should be in bed, Si?" I kissed her head and got up.

"Si mama, Buena notte!" I walked to the door, opening it a bit turning off her lights and whispering.

"Ti amo mi tortuga, Buena notte."

* * *

Please review, follow, or favourite!

Your reviews keep me writing my loves, if you have any questions please post them in the comments and please PLEASE tell me what you think~!

Have a nice day my lovelies~!


	2. My Calling

Hello again lovelies! Did you miss me? I really missed you all! This is the second chapter~!

* * *

"Your father will be home soon, he just has to work late tonight honey." I said as I watched Isabella peer out the window for the tenth time today.

"Mom~! When will he be home?" She asked peering at me with her wide eyes.

"Soon! He just had a meeting to go to today, alright?" I answered taking a look at my watch.

"Why don't you go brush your teeth, when you're done I'll tell you more of the story, capisce?"

She nodded and ran off to the bathroom while I dialled my husbands number.

"When do you think you'll be home?"

"Izzy misses you that's all!"

"No. It's not like I love you or anything."

"I only married you for your cooking."

"...Ti amo troppo stronzo." I hung up the phone and sighed at the fact nothing had been answered for me.

"Was that papa?" Isabella asked tiptoe'ing out of the bathroom.

I gave her a soft smile and nodded.

"Did he say when he'd be home?"

I shook my head and her bright green eyes dulled a bit.

"He will be home tonight right?"

"Of course he will, don't worry about it."

She nodded and walked to me setting herself in my lap.

"Tell me more now?"

I nodded and let her rest her head against my neck, her curls laying themselves around her head.

"Where was I?"

"Walking to school!"

"Alright, the next part starts the a few days later after school."

"Why's it skip around so much?"

"It's a jumbled up story!"

"Well... Alright!"

"As I was saying that day..."

* * *

Lovina's POV

I tapped my pencil on my notebook impatiently staring at the clock wishing the lecture would be over so I could get my coffee.

I glared out that door at Felicia who had forgotten to make coffee this morning.

"And with that being said you are dismissed." Nearly crying from joy, I lept out of my seat and ran to the door.

Once there I saw Felicia and my friend Madelina waiting together.

I didn't say anything and kept walking as they started to talk to me.

"I'm stopping by the coffee shop on our way home." I said interrupting whatever Felicia was saying.

"Ve~ alright! I have a date tonight anyways~!"

"Is it with that stupid potato bastard that was tutoring you?" I asked an edge in my tone.

"Yes~! His name is Ludwig though Lovi~!

"I could care less what the stupid bastards name is." She smiled as Madeline said goodbye, going her own way.

"I should get home and get ready Lovi will you be ok on your own tonight~?" She asked concerned and I shook my head, "I'll be fine don't worry. Have fun with your stupid potato bastard."

We approached the cafe and she gave me a kiss on the cheek before walking down the street.

"Goodbye Lovi~!"

I walked into the store and was immediately greeted with the smell of coffee.

"Hola welcome to- Oh it's my favourite customer~!" He leaned onto the counter and gave me a charming smile.

"What would you like today, Precioso~?" He asked grabbing a cup and I sighed rolling my eyes.

"What I get everyday obviously, idiota!"

"Coming right up!"

I stood impatiently and set my money down on the counter seeing that he had a tip jar next to a glass case full of pastries. I made sure he wasn't looking and slipped three dollars in.

"Here you go~!" He gave me my drink with a smile and I handed him my money.

I gave him a glare and sat at one of the tables, watching people out the window.

I felt someone stand at the seat across from me and looked up.

"Mind if I sit here before going to a lecture?" It was the coffee guy, I didn't know whether to say yes or no.

"Like I care bastard, sit wherever the hell you want."

He took this as an invitation and sat right across from me, a big smile across his face.

We sat in silence as I sipped at my coffee and stared out the window.

"You like people watching?" He asked giving me a curious look.

I turned back and looked at him nodding.

"I like making stories for them~!"

I gave him a curious look and he nodded, smiling.

"See that lady with her hair up? In the dress?" I nodded again and he continued.

"She just dropped her kid off at daycare, she's an interior designer, she likes bright colours and curb appeal is her specialty."

"How did you get all of that from her walking down the street?" I asked, genuinely curious.

He laughed, giving me a bright smile I thought only few people could pull off, "It's just what I think she looks like, the way she carries herself."

I gave him an odd look and took a sip of my coffee.

"What's a bastard like you doing in college?" I want to know stuff about the idiot is that so bad?

"I'm in my last year of trying to get a degree to become a teacher!" The way he said it made him light up, if he weren't such a bastard i'd say he's cute.

"I want to be a chef." I said and he gave me a smile.

"You go to a culinary school~?"

I nodded, "Remember that girl I came in with the first day I came here?"

He nodded and set his head on his hands, concentrating on me.

"Well she's my sister, and since she came here for the art school, I decided to follow and make sure she didn't get into trouble, I've always liked cooking anyways."

He smiled and looked at his watch, "Oh, I'm sorry~ I have to go I'm Antonio thank you for letting me sit with you..."

He gave me a questioning look and I blushed, "It's Lovina."

"Have a nice day Lovi~!"

I waved and took another sip of my coffee, getting up to leave.

As I was standing I caught a glimpse of something on my cup, I brought it closer to my face and stared at it.

"Call me around eight" I looked below that and saw that a number was written there.

"Tch, what a smug bastard! Thinks. I'll call him!"

I walked out the door and continued to sip on my drink, walking home quickly.

Upon reaching our apartment building and walking into our hallway I noticed someone had moved in a next door to us.

"Bastards better not expect a welcome gift."

I walked inside our apartment and took a deep breath, revelling in the sweet smell of tomato sauce Felicia had pre-prepared for later.

I set my empty cup down on and the table, staring at it for a minute.

Finally I snapped out of It sighing I walked to my room, shrugging my clothes off so I could sprawl across my bed.

I rested for a while, maybe an hour, before I lifted my head and basked in the glow of light coming from my window.

I opened my windows, after putting on a large button up shirt to cover, I stood at the window inhaling the scent of the city around me.

I looked down and watches all the scenes unfolding around me, as if it were pictures on a television screen.

A girl walking down the street with her parents, new love blooming all of them were such beautiful sights.

The sun setting in the distance bathed me in its warmth as I set my elbows down on the windowsill and stared dreamily out at the landscape.

My phone rung, unfortunately bringing me out of my trance and back into reality.

I walked to answer it and heard Felicia's giggle on the other side.

"Felicia what do you want?"

"I'll be out late tonight~!"

"Huh?"

"Ludwig and I will be out late, sorella, don't wait for me ok~?"

I sighed and agreed listening to her babble about a restaurant for a few minutes before hanging up.

I went out into the kitchen and decided to cook something for myself since Felicia obviously wouldn't be home to later.

I turned on our radio and danced my way to our cupboards, pulling a pot out to fill with water.

I turned on the stove and checked the time, singing along to the song quietly.

I grabbed some noodles from the pantry and pulled Felicia's sauce from the fridge, grabbing a tomato to eat in the process.

I began to cook, finishing quickly with my meal for one.

I put everything away and cleaned up before eating my still warm food.

I finished quickly and turned the radio off feeling the suffocating silence of loneliness surround me.

I checked the time and found it had only been about two hours since I had gotten home.

I groaned angrily and cursed the day that stupid potato bastard had been introduced into my sisters life.

I turned on the television letting the overtly loud voices and annoying plot lines lull me slowly into never ending boredom.

A bit later I was snapped out of my daze by loud voices in the hallway, I groaned hoping they would move quickly.

I checked the time and saw it was a quarter past eight, I glanced out the window onto our little ledge and saw that the sun was setting in the distance.

"Another day passed and all I did was lay on this fucking couch." I groaned feeling the creeping loneliness begin to engulf me again.

"God I'm so bored..." I moaned as I looked at the table next to me, catching sight of the empty cup from earlier.

I sighed and picked my phone up, dialling the slightly smudged numbers.

"Six...three...eight... and... Is that a one?" I mumbled as I pressed call, letting the annoying call time soothe my nerves.

I heard someone pick up and crossed my fingers hoping it was a one.

"Hola~?"

Yup It's him.

"Hey bastard."

"Lovi it's you~!" His voice rung out in a smooth tone.

"I never gave you permission to call me that."

"I'm so glad you decided to call~!"

"Yeah well you make my coffee, how could I not? You might spit in my next drink if I don't."

I heard voice yelling in the background telling him they needed money for food and he sighed, "Lovi I'll be back in a moment~!"

I listened as he talked to whoever he was with.

"Lo Siento Lovi those were just my roommates~!"

"It's not like I care bastard, I just called you because I was bored!"

"That's alright! Any call from you for any reason is good enough for me~!" I blushed and scowled at him, hoping he could feel it over the phone.

"You're such an idiot! Happy for no reason at all! Bastard!" I was met only by silence and feared maybe I'd insulted him too much, that is, before I heard him laughing on the other end.

"That's funny Lovi~! There's always a reason to be happy!"

"Whatever sappy bastard."

I heard a loud noise from down the hall again and sighed loudly.

"...I Lovi~?"

"Yes?"

"I have to go, my roommates need me to pick them up some food, maybe you can call me again later~?"

"Unlikely."

"Until then Lovi~!"

I stared at my phone for a moment going over that absolutely pointless and idiotic conversation in my head.

I rolled it around and reviews every word that was said.

I heard loud noise again and decided I'd go down to give them a piece of my mind.

I opened my door and marched down the hall, wondering if the person across the hall had the same problem with them as I did.

I knocked on their door angrily and crossed my arms over my chest, waiting for one of the noisy bastards to open up.

I stood there waiting before someone loudly called that they'd be there in a moment.

A man with long blonde hair opened the door and looked me up and down before giving me what I'm sure he believe was a charming smile.

"Bonjour belle."

I glared at him angrily, and leaned on the wall.

"You and," I peeked around him, "Your buddy are extremely loud. Could you please fucking keep it down?" I asked trying to add a bite in on the phrase.

He gave me a grin though and opened the door wider, "Would you like to come in?"

I sighed and put my arms down walking into the relatively messy apartment.

Taking a look around I noticed, their TV was on and a shitty telenovela was on.

A man with white hair emerged from the kitchen with a beer clearly surprised to see a girl here.

"When did she get here? Scheiße Francis!"

"Ahaha, Gilbert she came to tell us off for being loud so I invited her in!"

He tried to put his arm around me but I dodged him and moved closer to who I assumed was Gilbert.

"I'm not staying long anyways! I just wanted to see who would be able to produce so much fucking noise!"

They both gave me sheepish looks as I glared at them, "Our favourite couple just got together, that is call for celebration no?" The French pervert said and I wrinkled my nose.

"You watch that cheesy televised shit?" I asked in obvious distaste and they both gasped loudly.

"Don't say that belle! They are wonderful shows with cliche plot lines!"

"Instead of wonderful say incredibly shitty and annoying and you'd be correct."

They were about to reply when I held my hand up, "Now if you'll excuse me I have to go."

I walked to the door and opened it stomping down the hallway.

"Fresh air I need some fresh air." I walked to the elevator and pressed the down button.

The doors opened and I rushed in not looking at who was there, In my rush to get into the elevator I ran into someone knocking them and whatever was in their hands to the ground.

I knelt to the ground to help them pick it up and snarled,"Watch where you're going bastard!" Menacingly.

The other person looked up as I grabbed a pizza box and smiled.

"Lo Siento Lovi~!" I growled and stood shoving the pizza into his already full hands.

"Where are you going Lovi~?"

"To get some fresh air, I didn't know you lived here bastard."

He gave me a smile and nodded, "I just moved in yesterday."

"Down the hall?" I asked and he gave me a smile, nodding happily.

"Tell your stupid friends to shut up then."

* * *

I opened my mouth to continue talking and found that Isabella was asleep on me.

I sighed and gathered her in my arms as the doorknob began to shake.

Hopefully, I looked at the door as it opened revealing my husband.

I stood and brushed past him, going to lay our daughter in her bed.

After I did so I felt him come behind me and wrap his arms around me.

"I missed you."

"You weren't even gone that long." I said nuzzling back into him.

I started to push him out of the room with me and turned the lights off as we went.

I peeked back in quickly and gave her a fond smile.

"Buona notte, Ti amo mi pequeña tortuga."

* * *

A/N: So sorry about the wait on the chapter I hope you all liked it! Next chapter will be out faster I swear!

I hope I did well with this chapter! I needs your feedback!

If you liked it leave a review, favourite, and follow!

Until next time lovelies! :D


End file.
